Jaycen (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Flint | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Jason, Korvostax | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , in Minnesota | Relatives = Martin (foster father, deceased) unnamed foster mother (deceased) Irellis (mother) Dijyen (father, deceased) Ikelli (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = R.I.V., New Attilan; formerly Orollan; Northern Minnesota | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = White streak in his hair, formerly rocky protrusions in skinCategory:White Hair | Citizenship = American, New Attilan, Utolan | Citizenship2 = formerly Orollan Category:Orollanians | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Inhuman activated by a Terrigen Bomb | PlaceOfBirth = Utolan, Chimanimani Mountains, Mozambique | Creators = Charles Soule; Joe Madureira | First = Inhuman #3 | HistoryText = Origin Jaycen was born into the Inhuman community of Utolan, but was adopted when he was young into a different Inhuman community in Minnesota by a man named Martin and his wife. The couple rechristened the boy as Jason, and raised him as their own son. However, Martin was caucasian and Jaycen was black, and unbeknownst to Jaycen his adopted parents were members of a community of Inhuman descendants that had very little Inhuman DNA left and had tried to avoid Terrigenesis (the process of an inhuman gaining their powers) for 10,000 years. This caused Jason to feel different than the other children he grew up around, and because he did not know his or his adopted parents' true origins, he assumed that Martin had just adopted him as some sort of compensation for white guilt that Martin felt. Jaycen never grew up with any other children that had the same skin color as him, and it was not until he was eight years old that he saw another black child for the first time in a zoo in Duluth. At seventeen years old, he grew impatient to leave Minnesota. Having applied only to schools with campuses in warm locations, he was able to go to U.C.L.A. in the Fall. The Terrigen Cloud Around that period, after the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb and the arrival of the Terrigen Cloud upon their town, the whole community tried to run away together. Martin had a hard time convincing Jason, recalling the moment when he told him that no matter their blood, he was his dad. Jason finally joined them in their buses, but the Cloud kept pursuing them, changing direction as if it was aimed toward them. Running out of luck, the community found the road cut off by a torrent. Martin abandoned the run, accepted his fate and explained to Jason that they were "special", just like the African group he was adopted from, as the Terrigen engulfed them all. Terrigenesis Jason was the only one to emerge alive out of his cocoon that Inhumans. He was found by the Inhuman Lash and taken to the hidden city of Orollan in Greenland in order to repopulate it. While there, Lash rechristened him Korvostax, and he was introduced to a few other new Inhumans, specifically Kacy, Mother Bones, and Grove. Soon after Jaycen arrived there, Orollan was attacked by Queen Medusa and some members of her royal guard, along with Inferno. Even though Korvostax was scared of what was going on around him, Lash told the boy to fight back. All of a sudden, Korvostax unleashed some sort of energy out of his body that made the rocks from the ground float in the air, and he hurled them at one of the the invaders, Gorgon. However, Gorgon soon saved Jason from one of Lash's blasts as he fought Medusa and her crew, and Gorgon ordered Jason to stand down. After Medusa defeated Lash, Jaycen asked her if he could join them in New Attilan. New Attilan In New Attilan, Jaycen soon found support and friendship from others, such as Inferno. He was also told by Lineage that his biological family was still alive in Africa, but Jason remained defiant to the news. At some point after the Unspoken's coup, Jaycen adopted the Inhuman name Flint. The Progenitors Following the destruction of the Terrigen Cloud at the hands of Medusa, and thus of all traces of Terrigen, Inhumans feared their species had reached a dead end since they lacked the substance used to kick-start Terrigenesis. The alternate reality Kree warrior Marvel Boy approached the Inhuman Royal Family, claiming a possible solution to overcome the lack of Terrigen could be found in the ruins of the Kree capital planet Hala. Flint decided to join the expedition in hopes to find a place where he belonged. The journey continued past Hala, where the explorers learned of the existence of Primagen, a catalyst from which Terrigen derived. When they reached Centauri-IV to explore the Skyspear which had landed there, the crew was attacked by a group of power-stealing Snarks. In a last-ditch attempt to turn the tide of the battle, Flint entered in contact with the Skyspear, regaining his powers and defeating the Snarks. However, in the aftermath, Flint's body began to crystallize. When the explorers reached the final destination of their journey, the World Farm home of the eons-old race known as the Progenitors, they managed to steal Primagen and flee. When the Inhuman crew returned home, they settled on the Gray Area of the Moon. Jaycen used his powers to build New Arctilan from Moon rock and his own body crystal. His condition stabilized, with the crystal having stopped spreading. Panacea additionally evaluated Jaycen's condition, and noticed nothing was virtually wrong with his body. | Powers = Geokinesis: Flint's power allows him to manipulate the earth around and within him to a degree. Anytime he uses his powers, what appears to be green lightning appears around his arms and connects to the earth he controls. He has the potential to control mountains and even Pluto itself. * Rock Armor: Flint can use his geokinesis to call rocks to form a shell around to create armor. ** Superhuman Strength/Durability: While covered in this armor, Flint possesses superhuman strength and durability. * Flight: Flint can use earth under his power to fly himself and others to different locations, by standing on large stones. * Ground Rupturing: He can cause the earth he controls to rupture as if it were exploding. * Earth Constructs: He can manipulate dirt and soil into specific shapes. Crystallokinesis: Under the enhancement of the Skyspear's Primagen, Flint's powers have been altered into something new. As his body was steadily being converted into a crystalline substance, he found that he could change and alternate it from his own body at will. * Crystal Constructs: Jaycen can craft crystal from his own body into intricate shapes and forms. Nuhuman Physiology: As a Nuhuman, Flint's physiology differs greatly from the average homo sapiens. When he transformed his body took on the consistency of the element he controls. * Earth Mimicry: Due to his transformation flint takes on the properties of his powers, initially he had a lighter body weight before his transformation. Eventually he could learn to shift the stones on his face away to gain a more normalized appearance. * Crystal Mimicry: After making contact with the Primagen in the Proginator's skyspear, Jaycen began to steadily transform into an unknown crystal substance which exposes his skeleton through it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Body Category:Flight Category:Geokinesis Category:Transmutation Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Severe Threats Category:Elementals